


Origins

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Backstory, Childbirth, Gen, possibly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only a few details about Robin's life before waking up in a field.  This is my take on what happened before the game started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

3 years of age - 

It is a beautiful day.

A small white-haired girl runs around in a small courtyard. She is the heir to the Plegian throne, daughter of Validar and Lisina, and she has a great destiny ahead of her. She doesn't know this yet.

Her parents watch over her, one with the loving care of a mother, and the other with eyes of someone who has plans.

Their child is destined to destroy the world, after all.

Day of her birth - 

It is the coldest and longest night of the year in the middle of the Plegian desert. As a full moon reaches its zenith, a loud woman's cries are mixed with a newborn's wails. The mother is thrilled, yet she weeps. 

Marking her daughter's right hand is the mark of Grima. She really shouldn't be surprised, she was expecting this. As her daughter is cleaned, she prays to every god she knows that whatever happens, she will make things right.

4 years of age - 

As her father leads the prayers over the mass of people, her mother guides Robin through the crowd, hoods drawn over their faces. Lisina encourages her child to mumble along at least, to pretend that she is a part of this religion. 

5 years of age - 

Robin is woken in the middle of the night by her mother, who swiftly gets her dressed and out of their house in the royal compound. A guard almost catches them, but Lisina's quick reactions ensure that he doesn't get up for some time.

As the pair reach the walls, the mother pulls out a Thoron tome from her coat, long and billowing, the last gift from her brother. She quietly chants the words, the glyphs appear, and with a loud CRACK a bolt leaps and bursts a large hole in the wall. 

The mother picks her child up and carries her through, running a good distance before stopping. She quickly pulls out a wind tome and chants. The winds pick up, and then there is light.

When the light dies down, they are in the middle of a vast plain, the stars different from home, yet twinkle all the same.

There is a town in the distance, and pair wander there.

15 years of age - 

On the ten year anniversary of their escape, much has changed. The pair have made a new home in Ylisse, and are content with their lives. They have a small home, a small plot of land, and enough healing staves to help those that need it. 

Robin often worries over the mark on her hand. 

But she only really focuses on learning and tactics - it burns in her. It has for a while, the desire to understand how people act and move, the way the pages sound as they flip to a new spell.

Lisina can see that her daughter is powerful and has potential. She can fight with a sword and wield a tome efficiently, and can switch to practically any other weapon with fluidity.

Aye, much has changed. But change is never always good.

7 years of age - 

Even though Robin and her mother have been gradually accepted into the town, people are still wary. They remember when two people in Plegian clothes came to town. Tensions were still high with the aggressive war the Exalt was waging.

That opinion changed when, after a man had broken his leg falling off his barn, Robin rushed forward with a heal stave, healed the man and closed the wound. 

They were accepted ever since.

11 years of age - 

Robin's mother teaches her many things - maths and reading, how to talk in Common, Plegian, Feroxi and Chon'eh. She teaches tactics until Robin learns beyond her mother's vision, using all her money to buy books on tactics. Her first purchase is very memorable - big and blue, called "The General Treatise on Tactics". 

Robin holds onto it every day, and reads, reads, reads.

8 years of age - 

Robin has trouble fitting in - her friends think that she is too smart. It's not her fault she can tell what's going to happen.

She complains to her mother that maybe the other kids are too stupid. Her mother smiles calmly before responding that she should never speak badly of others, and that with those with great capabilities must often keep hold of their responsibility.

14 years of age -

Robin likes thunder magic the most, but every type of magic is different. 

Thunder is a lance, it bolts out and strikes true. It has power. Fire is an axe, while powerful, it can threaten to burn anyone out quickly. It does not sit well with her. Wind is dance, able of taking out pegasi and assorted birds. She occasionally spins the wind below her, flaring her coat dramatically. Whenever her mother catches her doing this, she is scolded for wasting a usage of that spell.

There is one tome on her mother's shelf called the Book of Naga, and she has only seen her mother use it once. It simply is magic, raw and fierce. Alas, she cannot wield it, but her mother promises that one day, she will bind magic of all kinds to her side and change the world.

Robin believes her.

17 years of age - 

On Robin's birthday, Lisina observes her daughter, and how much she has changed. The small girl has become a young woman now, while still on the smaller side, she is still marked by her distinctive white hair and quick mind.

She has no shortage of boys following her and gushing over her cute face and adorable size. They decrease when she does not hold back her observant mind.

She stays alone and is considered awkward, but she fills her mind with tactics and plans, formulas in chess and card games, how to fight a battle in the front lines and from above at the same time. 

Her mark pulses every now and then, yet pays it no mind.

13 years of age - 

There is the day of her first fight. Some random traveler insulted another, and before the dust could settle, both men were on the ground with a small white-haired teenager standing above them, sweating lightly.

As the guards arrived and she was asked why and how she could knock down two large men, she said "I don't like fighting. But sometimes I must stop others from hurting each other."

The look in her eyes are determined and older than she is, and as she clenches her fists, the guards decide to leave it alone. The two travelers have made up, and life resumes.

6 years of age - 

After many months, their new house is built. It is small indeed, but homely. They built it with their own hands and some magic, but it is theirs. 

It has one room, with two beds in one corner, and fire place and chimney in another, and assorted furniture and necessities to live.

One day, Robin asks her mother why they had to leave their fancy palace. It was clean and nice.

Her mother smiles gently and sadly, and promises that she'll tell her when she's older.

16 years of age - 

Lisina decides it is time. On a clear day, she sits her daughter down and recounts why they left. 

She weaves her story - how the high priest caught her eye and wooed her, and her father willingly gave her to the priest. They were poor and desperate, but it was a decision made for love. When she left after the wedding, never to see her family again, her brother gave her one last gift - a coat. It was black and purple with gold trim, hooded and embroidered and made with love. Even though she would never be able to wear it, she kept it and cared for it. It was the least she could do.

Validar had told her that she came from a special bloodline - one with powerful magic, and by combining it with his, they could have all they ever wanted. She went along with him, because she thought he loved him.

And so their child was born, with rituals and would empower their child to become the Fell Dragon's Avatar, his vessel and did many cruel acts. They cursed the neighboring countries with droughts and plagues, and blood ran freely as powerful magic.

And when she was born, she had destined the world to end.

There was a good point, Lisina told her daughter. If she learned how to outthink her destiny, if she could deny her future, she would be free.

18 years of age - 

A fine day dawns on the sleepy town. As the day goes on, Lisina implores her daughter to go out and check if any of the crops are ripe yet, to check the furthest patch and see if anything good is there. Robin smiles and goes, before her mother tells her to take her old coat and a thunder tome.

"Mother, I can't take this. I know how much this means to you."

"Oh, just take it. It'll fit you now."

Robin pulls the coat on, before slipping her tactics book in one pocket and the thunder tome in another. She says goodbye and leaves their abode.

Lisina smiles and closes her eyes. She always knew that this day would come.

~

As Robin returns to her house, she sees fire.

Their house is on fire. This is not good. She cries out for her mother, but she does not respond. A monster does.

A man in black and purple charges at her. He is a Grimleal, and armed. She does not want to fight, but she has no choice. 

She jumps back and pulls out her thunder tome, quickly chanting. As she ducks under the swing of his bronze sword, she pulses the bolt of electricity through his heart, felling him.

She is in shock. She just killed a man. A court would find her innocent and that she killed in self-defense, but she still killed a man.

She picks up the man's bronze sword, experimentally twirling it a few times. It fits.

Sword in one hand and tome in the other, she approaches the building. Her mother is inside, burning the house.

She looks at her daughter and speaks in a terrible voice, quelling and dark.

"Her comes the prodigal daughter. While I cannot take you yet, you will soon be mine." 

Robin does not scream. She knows it will not help her against Grima.

Her not-mother laughs, before taking her head in her hands, and twists it with a sharp crack.

Robin does not see her mother's body hit the floor, because she has ran out of the burning house, crying.

A roof timber falls, and the house burns brighter.

~

She runs. 

~

And runs.

~

Until she cannot.

She collapses and dreams.

~

She is fighting. It is dark and the architecture is Plegian, and she is fighting, clashing against her father. His eyes are black and evil.

She throws out a spell, surprised to see Thoron lancing out. Two spells collide in an explosion.

"You're on of us Robin! And no destiny can change that! Now lets kill that dastard and be done with this!"

She looks at her companion, and somehow recognizes him. He is Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse, and she loves him. She touches her left ring finger and feels a solid band there.

As she and Chrom advance on her father, he laughs. As they strike him down, she is relieved. It is over.

Until her vision pulses red. She staggers up to a confused Chrom, before stabbing him in the stomach.

She lurches backward, telling her that it is not her fault, to get out while she still has time. 

As he dies, her vision darkens and lessens, her father's twisted laughter echoing in the background.

~

"Chrom! We should do something!"

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know - oh!"

Robin opens her eyes and sees two people standing over her. One is a young woman with blond hair in pigtails, and the other is Chrom. He seems younger now than before, with happier eyes and no worry lines.

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know." Chrom says with a smile. "Take my hand." He reaches out a gloved hand, and Robin takes it, Chrom quickly pulling her to her feet.

And as she says his name before she even knows her own, her life begins again.

It is a beautiful day.


End file.
